1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method which manages a JOB, forms an image based on the JOB, and enables a display and an operation of a list of the JOB.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electro-photographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, and a multi-functional peripheral having these functions, a latent image corresponding to a document is formed on a photo conductor in an image forming unit, the latent image is developed by applying a toner thereto, and the developed toner image is transferred onto a paper. Subsequently, the toner image on the paper is fixed in a fixing unit, and the paper is discharged.
The image forming operation is performed based on a JOB having image data, and the JOB is managed by the image forming apparatus. In the image forming apparatus, reserved JOBs are generally managed according to an output order, and the reserved JOBs can be displayed as a list on a display operation unit so as to be viewed later. In the display of the list, a predetermined number of JOBs is displayed on one screen, and when the number of JOBs becomes more than the predetermined number, the predetermined number or more of JOBs are displayed on the screen based on an instructing operation of a user by the switching or scrolling of a page (for example, see JP 8-194588 A). Further, JP 8-194588 A proposes a configuration in which an up key and a down key are provided, a display of a process priority is updated by an instructing operation of a user on the up key and the down key, and an execution priority may be easily checked.
Furthermore, there is known an image forming apparatus which enables an instructing operation on JOBs displayed as a list (for example, see JP 2003-125123 A). In the image forming apparatus illustrated in JP 2003-125123 A, a cancel instruction may be executed on at least one of reserved JOBs on the list. Then, when there is a cancel instruction, a checking display screen (POP-UP screen) for checking the cancel is displayed on a display list, and hence it is possible to reliably cancel a desired JOB without degrading the productivity.